The Unexpected
by kurasa
Summary: (KH/Real life crossover) Tina finds unexpected guests in her house - or shall we say SORA and RIKU - who might change her life. Rating may change. Maybe romance later. R&R, please! (This is my first fanfic, so be nice. Domo arigatou)
1. A Guest

This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic- actually; this is my first fanfic for me to write in my whole entire life. So please bear with me. x.x  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was a bright, sunny day of summer, pretty much the same as all the other days around the season. The day was meant for a fourteen year old girl to lie around the house, bored to death unless playing video games in her room while eating snacks for hours straight.  
  
Tina sat on her bed concentrating hard to her 14-inch tall TV, her neck stretched out toward the screen. Her fingers were moving and pressing the buttons of her PS2 controller, trying to defeat the unbeatable Sephiroth of Olympus Coliseum. The teen had been playing Kingdom Hearts for two hours straight, non-stop, raising the levels of her team of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Unfortunately, Tina had been unsuccessful of defeating the almighty Sephiroth.  
  
Oh, there's his Sin Harvest. Sephiroth struck down Sora and AGAIN, it was a Game Over. "NOOOOOOO! Not AGAIN!"  
  
She had had it. Tina took her controller and slammed it at her PS2, which immediately caused it to shut down and the TV went blank. "Oops." She cursed under her breath as her mom called out.  
  
"Lunch is ready!"  
  
This was quite a relief for the girl, since she just realized how hungry it was. After taking one more glance at the PS2, she shrugged and said, "It'll be okay. It's not the first time that happened."  
  
"Tina!"  
  
"Coming, Mom!"  
  
Tina ran down the stairs to the kitchen to find her mother smiling and holding out a plate of lasagna, which was suitable for a pleasant dinner.  
  
"Mom, why do you always cook so much?" Tina rolled her eyes and took the plate. She loved her mom's cooking, but the problem was that she cooked too -much-.  
  
"Sweety, I want you to gain some weight." Her Mom added a sweet smile after that which made Tina hug her and grin.  
  
"Can I eat in my room?"  
  
"Sure, dear."  
  
- MEANWHILE. - (Ahaha. That sounds so mysterious xD)  
  
In the room, the TV suddenly turned on while the PS2 made a whirrrrrrr sound, in a soft, humming kind of way. The screen started going through random scenes of the game, then stopped, the screen blank. The humming sound from the console had ceased too. Suddenly, a portal came in view, a white one. Something was inside it, closing toward the hard screen surface. A human. the figure came as close as it could to the screen surface and went through it as the surface became liquid. The person entered through the TV to Tina's room and landed on the floor with a loud THUMP. "Ow."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Tina was halfway up the stairs, both hands holding her plate when she heard the thump. "Chris! What are you doing in my room?!" She yelled out angrily, thinking her little brother sneaked inside while she got her plate of lasagna. She stomped up to her room and kicked the door open to see someone other than pesky, ignorant Chris.  
  
"What the---?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sorry for the crappy chapter. I'll be sure to put up the next soon. Today or tomorrow. . 


	2. Another Guest

"Hey, you! What the heck are you doing in my room?" Tina yelled to the stranger, while placing her plate of food on her table. She was pissed and partly scared for a stranger to be in her house. A few moments passed while she was staring at the person rubbing their head with their hand, behind her bed. They had obviously bumped their head on the bed's side. The person finally removed their hand off their head and stood up, looking toward Tina.  
  
A boy around her age with spiky brunette hair and blue eyes stared back into Tina's eyes.  
  
"Hey. You are. Aren't you?" Tina asked, as she walked closer to him and poked his hair.  
  
"I'm what? Hey- cut it out." the boy - or shall I say SORA - frowned as the girl poked his hair. He pushed away her hand quickly. Sora looked back to the TV, which was still revealing the white portal.  
  
"What's that?" Tina inquired as she followed his gaze. Another figure was coming out of it, and soon was in the room.  
  
Luckily, this person - another guy - landed on her bed, but with fairly a lot of force. The boy groaned into Tina's pillow, then lifted his head up to see the two of them, with sharp sea-green eyes.  
  
Riku. Tina gasped and looked from Sora to Riku, Riku to Sora. For a minute, she stood gaping at the two, jaw dropped. They stared back at her with eyebrows raised, then at the same time asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
Tina forced her mouth close and spoke. "H-how. Did you two get here?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The time passed as Tin listened to Riku explain how Sora and he came here, with Sora interrupting here and there. When Riku finished, Tina gulped down her lasagna and reviewed their story.  
  
"So. Sora and you were back in Traverse after the world havoc. Sora and you heard a voice saying that you were needed in a world, and then a white portal opened up and sucked both of you up, ending up here?"  
  
Sora nodded and Riku answered with a "yeah."  
  
"I think the voice means we have a job to do in this world. The reason we came to YOUR house was because that machine," Riku pointed to her PS2, "Was the only one around here that had an open portal entrance. So Sora and I have to find shelter somewhere until we find out what we were sent here for."  
  
Tina shrugged and smiled. It might be cool to have video game characters around as a friend. "Wait here."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So, these two video game characters came out of a portal and need shelter? Tina, you're too much," Tina's mom laughed, "Don't joke around like that."  
  
"MOM! It's truuue," Tina said. Her mom always had trusted her and Tina trusted her back with things.  
  
"Tina, I saw you play this game before. "Kingdom Hearts", right? Well, maybe you should take a break from it. I think you're getting too obsessed."  
  
Tina frowned at this and thought. A smile soon came upon her face. "Mom, you said you saw me play, right? You saw the beginning of the game?"  
  
Her mom nodded slowly, thinking what Tina is up to.  
  
"There were two guys there. Remember them? Their looks?"  
  
"Yes, dear but -"  
  
"If you see them, you'll grant their stay? Since you're the greatest mother in the world?"  
  
Tina's mom looked at her in a thoughtful way and said, "Yes, but you better not be dressing up dolls and broom as them, since I'll know-"  
  
"GUYS! COME DOWN!"  
  
Two faces peeked out from behind the door to Tina's room, making a surprised look spread across the mom's face. 


	3. Acceptance

I'm sorry I didn't put much for my author's thingy section at the beginning and end. =( Also, I'm making Tina's mom "Mrs. Okumura" which makes Tina "Tina Okumura". That was the first Japanese last name I could think of. (Yes, they are Japanese.) Omg. I just realized I didn't place the disclaimers on the first and second chapter. So here it is (sorry for the delay):  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Yay! =D I feel much better now. Alright. on with the chapter.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mrs. Okumura stared at Sora and Riku like Tina did the first time SHE saw them. There they were, two boys from a video game, standing in front of her. She gawked at them for minutes.  
  
Sora, feeling uncomfortable of being gawked at and of the silence, whispered to Riku, "Is that how EVERYONE will look at us around here?" Riku snickered at that comment, and then felt a nudge on the shoulder from Tina. The two boys got the sign to break the silence by introducing themselves and bowed deeply to Tina's mom, who was still staring at them.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Mrs.- " Tina filled Riku in by whispering her last name to his ear, "-Okumura. My name is Riku.  
  
"Same here to you. My name's Sora."  
  
Mrs. Okumura smiled sweetly at them, saying, "Polite, unlike Tina here."  
  
The girl blushed, while the boys and her mother laughed. When they stopped, Tina's mom looked to Sora and Riku to say, "You're welcome here."  
  
She whispered something to Tina and handed her daughter an envelope, who quickly pocketed it. Mrs. Okumura motioned the guests to settle down at the kitchen table and placed two tablemats along with two plated mounted with lasagna on them. Tina gathered two forks and napkins to neatly place them by the plates.  
  
She then looked up to the boys and motioned them to sit. "C'mon! You must be hungry, eat up!" She added a smiled and Sora shook his head.  
  
"I'm not hungry." To disapprove that, his stomach let out a long, deep growl which made Sora blush.  
  
Mrs. Okumura laughed gently and said, "Dear, you don't have to refuse. It's not rude to eat, you know."  
  
The older boy laughed and took a sit, and the brunette did the same.  
  
"Tina, I'm going to go do some shopping. You could go out and show Riku and Sora around if you'd like, just come in by dinner."  
  
Tina nodded and her mother left the house, leaving Sora and Riku staring at their plates. They clearly had never seen or eaten lasagna before in their entire life.  
  
"It's not poisonous of anything. Just try a bite, you'll like it."  
  
The boys obeyed and took their forks to tear a piece of their lasagna and lifted it to their mouths. Sora closed his eyes and let out a pleasant "mmm." as if trying to hold on to the taste of the food. When he gulped it down and opened his eyes, he started to gobble up the whole dish of lasagna.  
  
Riku was much politer, and ate at a steady rate. He didn't spill all over his table mat like Sora. 'It's a good thing Mom put that there,' Tina thought as she looked to Sora. Riku ate like it was any other dish and showed no haste, even though the smile on his face showed that he loved the lasagna.  
  
'I guess there IS something good about Mom cooking so much food,' Tina thought with a smile as she watched Sora finish the last of his serve and started scraping the sauce off to eat it.  
  
"There's more in the stove."  
  
Sora looked up at Tina then dashed off to get more of this heavenly- delicious food. Tina sighed and took a seat herself in one of the two chairs left and observed Riku eat. It was only when the silver-haired boy finished his meal that he noticed Tina watching him. He stood up with his plate and fork, placing it in the sink then coming back to his seat. Sora came back with his plate filled with lasagna and started eating again. Riku and Tina watched Sora until he finished and placed his plate in the sink. The girl then smiled and pointed upstairs, to her room.  
  
"Come on. We need to disguise you a bit before going out." 


	4. Game Shop

Hmm. I wonder how you put bold and italic in your text? It needs to be an HTML file =/ Oh well, I'll just worry about that later.  
  
Sorry if the story is darn crappy so far, but still. be nice. It's my first fic, you know. And I hope to get lots of reviews. At least five! So please R&R.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After a few minutes or so, Sora, Riku, and Tina walked down from the stairs. Riku had a black Calvin Klein jacket, baggy black pants, and a black ivy and eight quarter cap. The other boy had a red sweater on top of his regular clothing and a red-white cap stuffed on his head. (Imagine. with all that hair.) Both boys were frowning.  
  
"Tell me. Why do we have to wear these again?" Sora asked.  
  
"You two are from a famous video game. People will be all over you in a sec."  
  
"We're from a- what?"  
  
"Never mind. You'll just have to wear my things for now. It's just boy stuff that my dad bought me, so it wouldn't be that bad."  
  
"Wouldn't your dad complain to your mom for letting us stay?"  
  
"Dad goes to work at 6 in the morning till 11 at night. He wouldn't mind."  
  
"What about other family members? Like. siblings?"  
  
That made Tina jump. "CHRIS!" Then she realized that her little brother had started daycare afternoon to night just a day ago, thanks to Mom. Her mother knew that it would be a burden for Tina if Chris stayed home all the time. Besides, it seemed as if Chris enjoyed daycare.  
  
The boys were staring at her, wondering why she had yelled out.  
  
"It's nothing. Chris has daycare," Tina shook her head and smiled, "Now, let's go!" The girl pulled on Riku and Sora's arm to drag them outside.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The trio had been around for a while and even watched 'Matrix: Reloaded' while at it. They were talking about how cool it was, when Tina stopped in front of the local game shop. Riku and Sora stopped too and looked up at the gigantic poster pasted up at the window.  
  
"30% off on the release of Kingdom Hearts 2. Pre-order now," Riku read. He shrugged and looked to Tina, "What's Kingdom Hearts?"  
  
It was going to be too hard to explain right now, but she HAD to get this offer. "Even if this is a bad idea, we still HAVE to go in. Look, guys. Don't reveal your name or remove your hats - anything that will show your true identity. Alright?"  
  
"What's that supposed to me- hey!" Sora watched Tina walk into the shop and looked to Riku.  
  
"I guess we have to tag along then," Riku said and followed Tina. Sora sighed and did the same.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"It's too crowded in here!" Sora shouted to Riku over the noise of the people.  
  
"We need to find Tina," the older boy said and looked around.  
  
"Okay," Sora responded and looked for the girl as well, bumping into people quite often. He was pushed and fell once or twice, but said nothing to the person who shoved him. When he finally found Tina, he pouted, seeing that Riku got there first, talking to her. Soon, the girl left and Riku turned to Sora.  
  
"She wants us to stay at the arcade or look around, while she shops a bit," Riku said, "I have some money. It's a bit different here, but she told me what is how much." Sora responded by heading over to the arcade, Riku following.  
  
They stood fascinated by the DDR, watching several players dance, taking turns in line. Riku then looked to Sora and smiled, "You want to give it a try? I think I got the hang of it now." Sora nodded and they stood in line for couple more minutes, while studying how to play the game. By the time it was their turn to play, they were confident about themselves.  
  
Riku inserted some quarters to the slot and chose the hardest level, along with "Paranoia: Evolution". (One of the hardest EVER.) Surprisingly, both of their feet moved so quickly and well-coordinated to the rhythm and received almost all perfects except a few greats. After they completed that song, they chose "Paranoia Remix" at the hardest level. This time, they got all perfects. Sora and Riku walked off the platform when they were finished, satisfactory smiles on their faces. They were about to go find Tina, but several kids crowded around them and asked how long they've been playing, how are they so good, and much more questions. The boys answered them truthfully, making the crowd even more amazed by their skills. Finally, they asked what their names were.  
  
"Uhhh." Sora murmured. Luckily, Tina interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me, pardon me." She muttered as she dragged the boys out of the crowd all the way to the exteriors of the shop.  
"WHAT were you guys doing in that crowd?" Tina asked furiously.  
  
"We played some of that DDR game, and then they came to us to ask questions because we got all perfects and greats," Sora answered.  
  
"We answered the questions truthfully, but they finally asked for our names," Riku added.  
  
Tina sighed and said, "I guess it's not your fault. I was wrong to let you guys play games in public. You two learn too fast." She smiled at that and they walked off to the nearest boba shop.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sorry. I was playing DDR right before I wrote this chapter. xD I think it was okay, because I could imagine Sora and Riku beating everyone's arse in the games. Stay tuned. for Chapter 5! 


End file.
